Himitsu no Uta
by Cassye
Summary: OS Len x Rin - Quand Rin ne sait plus comment regarder Len. Reflet? Partenaire? Jumeau? Ou bien...


Vous la croyiez morte depuis des mois... Eh bien non. Elle est revenue d'entre les morts et elle n'est pas contente. Elle est venue pour se ven... Mais je dis quoi, là? XD

Saluuuuuuuuuuuuut nounou! XD _O-isashiburi desu nee_? _Quid novi_ depuis la dernière fois?

Pour ma part, j'ai fait pas mal de choses, entre un mois de juillet DE OUF!!! à Tokyo en pure touriste, mon blog que j'essaie d'alimenter malgré une absence totale d'intérêt du public et un stage en Angleterre où je me fait royalement c¤¤¤¤ (si je vous disais que j'ai écrit cet OS pendant que j'étais au taff, vous le croiriez?) la fanfiction... c'était plus trop ça. Oui, je sais, j'avais marqué dans le profil que j'avais une _Kuroshitsuji_ en cours... Elle était bien entamée mais à force d'attendre les fansubs français (qui ne viendront plus, licence oblige) j'ai un peu perdu mon intérêt pou la série et quand j'arrête une fic trop longtemps, il y a des risques pour que je la stoppe.

BTW, depuis un bon moment maintenant, j'ai la folie Vocaloid aux trousses. C'est pas possible, je vois des Rin et Len partout! O_o Je rédécore tout en Rin et Len, je compte faire un cosplay Rin pour la prochaine JE, j'essaye de me mettre à Vocaloid alors que j'ai aucune connaissance de solfège, je fais des clips d'anim 3D avec le Miku Miku Dance (voir sur mon blog _**Tsundere**_ pour le voir)... Bref, il manquait plus que la fanfiction et j'étais définitivement accro.

Vous savez maintenant comment je fonctionne : fic coup de tête égal fic rapide sans prise de tête avec mise en place d'un couple.

Plot? Ah, je savais que ça vous avait manqué... XD

_**¤ Genres ?**_ : Romance teintée d'humour. J'essaye

_**¤ Sérieux ou portnawouak ?**_ : Question difficile à répondre quand on sait que les Vocaloid n'ont pas vraiment de personnalité définie. Disons que ça ne part pas en sucette.

_**¤ Pairing ?**_ : _GEKOKUJOU_ POUR LA KAGAMINE _HIKKAAAAAAAA_! XD **Len x Rin**, _mochiron_!!!

_**¤ Ca dure longtemps ?**_ : Environ 10 pages Words

_**¤ Repère temporel ?**__:_ Aucun.

_**¤ Spoilers ?**_ : Je parle pas de spoiler. Mais **_je fais référence à mes chansons préférées du duo_**. Alors, **_mieux vaut avoir vu les clips les plus populaires de celles-ci et avec une traduction, si possible_**.

_**¤ Reviews appréciées ?**_ : Pour fêter mon retour?

**_¤ Autre chose à déclarer ?: _**Oui, plutôt. Je suis une fan exclusivement des Kagamine et pourtant, pour les besoins de cet OS, je fais appel à d'autres Vocaloid dont la personnalité ne m'est guère famillière, je parle bien sûr de Meiko et Kaito. Je sais juste rapidement que Meiko est une pochtronne et Kaito... il passe souvent pour un crétin fan de glaces. Mouhahahahaha. Du coup, j'ai dû faire un peu le forcing sur ces traits de caractère, étant donné que le reste, c'est le flou. Alors vu ue cette fic est aussi un peu comique sur les bords, ne prenez pas tout au sérieux.  
**JE METS ICI MA PROPRE VISION DES RELATIONS DES VOCALOID LES UNS AVEC LES AUTRES, LEUR STATUT DE PROGRAMME ET L'UTILISATION QUE NOUS AUTRES CONSOMMATEURS DU LOGICIEL POUVONT EN FAIRE. SI CETTE VISION VOUS PLAIT PAS, LIBRE A VOUS D'AVOIR LA VÔTRE.  
**Il est très facile de voir mon favoritisme pour les Kagamine dans cet OS (traduction : les autres ont des petits rôles et/ou passent pour des idiots ¤pense surtout à Kaito¤). Alors désolée si votre chouchou(te) en prend pour son grade, mais j'ai voulu me faire plaisir.

Et pour finir... Len, gneu t'aime. T.T

* * *

**_[ɤ]HIMITSU NO UTA ~ Secret Song [ɤ]_**

**_  
_**

* * *

VOCALOID.

Un logiciel de synthétiseur de voix créé par la société japonaise Yamaha permettant à ses acquéreurs de se faire artistes musicaux sans avoir une voix en or. Il suffit d'écrire les paroles d'une chanson sur les notes voulues et les jeunes chanteurs robotiques insérés dans le logiciel se chargent de donner vie aux mots en leur insufflant leur âme.  
Le nombre de logiciels Vocaloid s'est bien étendu depuis le lancement de sa première idole informatique. Pourtant...

Pourtant, seuls cinq noms se retrouvaient plus souvent que les autres dans les références des sites de vidéos en ligne et les forums de fans. Six visages s'affichaient plus souvent que les autres lorsque l'on lançait une recherche d'images. Et trois d'entre eux avaient bénéficié d'un plus fort intérêt marketing et d'un développement plus poussé du merchandising autour de leur personnage.

Ne parlons pas de Miku, s'il vous plait. Tout le monde connaissait sa popularité fulgurante et le favoritisme flagrant que le public lui vouait, ne serait-ce que par la diversité des produits à son effigie. Les numéros un ne sont pas toujours les plus intéressants à suivre malgré toutes les qualités que l'on peut leur prêter.

Rin Kagamine, occupant le poste de second Vocaloid préféré de la communauté, ne pensait pas dans cette optique. Oui, oui, certes, elle avait clamé haut et fort le contraire dans _Gekokujô_, mais ce n'était que pour les besoins de l'auteur. Très bonne chanson, en y repensant. Elle s'était amusée comme une folle à jouer les filles en colère qui voulait devenir numéro une à la place de l'indétrônable numéro une, Miku Hatsune. Non, vraiment, Rin était déjà bien assez contente d'atteindre la seconde place. Quand on voyait le nombre de Vocaloid, c'était déjà une très bonne chose d'être dans le top 5. Et puis, elle l'aimait bien, sa _Miku-nee_. Un peu simplette sur les bords, toujours enjouée et souvent gamine, elle savait parfois changer radicalement sa personnalité pour s'adapter aux exigences des paroliers et des metteurs en scène des clips qui la réquisitionnaient. En dépit de son incroyable célébrité, Miku n'avait jamais pris la grosse tête et savait toujours être là quand il fallait, que ce fût pour aider les autres dans les répétitions, faire le ménage du studio, frapper Kaito lorsque ses achats massifs de glaces encombraient le congélateur ou encore confisquer la bouteille de Meiko si cette dernière avait le lever de coude trop facile.

Bien sûr qu'ils vivaient tous ensemble. Ai-je omis de le mentionner? Mes excuses. En effet, à force de se côtoyer lors des chansons en groupe, une amitié bonne enfant et teintée de tendre fraternité n'avait eu aucun mal à naître entre les six membres-phare de la génération Vocaloid, si bien qu'ils finirent par décider de vivre sous le même toit, à savoir un vaste studio à la décoration sobre et futuriste dans un haut building au cœur de Tôkyô. Verre, plexiglas et métal brossé étaient les matières premières privilégiées des meubles aux formes lisses et surprenantes. Décoré dans les tons crème pour les parties communes, ce studio avait été pensé avec le maître-mot "musique". Motifs noirs de notes et de partitions embellissaient les murs quand ils ne côtoyaient pas des gigantesques stickers muraux d'instruments de musique ou des tableaux de nos idoles en pop art. De l'autre côté du couloir de l'entrée, un studio tout aménagé aux murs insonorisés pour les répétitions avec un petit espace salon pour apprécier calmement dans un sofa de cuir rebondi de la musique sur la chaine hi-fi dernier cri. Les chambres avaient été laissées aux bons soins de leur occupant afin qu'ils se sentent comme chez eux. Il se murmurait que la chambre cobalt de Kaito cachait un congélateur privé derrière les murs et que le lit rouge d'alizarine de Meiko était équipé d'une cache secrète à double fond qui lui permettait de dissimuler des bouteilles de saké à la sauvette. Hélas, malgré quelques opérations commando - révélées plus tard infructueuses - les rumeurs n'avaient jamais été confirmées. A tous les coups, il y avait un système de reconnaissance vocale ou digitale pour activer les planques... A creuser, tiens. Il devait rester des micros quelque part dans le studio d'enregistrement... A y repenser, Rin se dit que si Meiko et Kaito n'avaient jamais laissé les autres entrer dans leur chambre, ce n'était pas pour rien.

Rin aimait beaucoup sa chambre bouton d'or clairsemée de clés de Sol et de clés de Fa comme si elles eussent été semées par le vent. C'était la chambre la plus lumineuse et punchy de toutes ; c'était sans doute pour cela que Rin était presque toujours d'humeur enjouée. Près de la baie vitrée, dans une grande armoire, elle conservait tous les costumes de tous les clips qu'elle avait tournés. Une sorte de fétichisme enrobé de coquetterie et d'amour du déguisement? Qu'importe, Rin adorait déplier de temps en temps devant ses yeux azurins sa robe de brocard safrane drapée de velours noir qui l'avait somptueusement parée en princesse cruelle dans _Daugther of Evil_ ou encore son petit ensemble gothique jaune poussin brodé de cœurs qu'elle avait revêtu pour l'étrange _Alice Human Sacrifice_. Près de cette armoire à souvenirs, il y avait un petit bureau pour le travail. Les Vocaloid étaient tellement sollicités qu'ils n'avaient hélas que trop peu de temps pour eux. Enfin, près de la table basse en plexi translucide entourée de gros poufs moelleux dans les mêmes tons chauds et chatoyants que le reste, un lit. Un grand lit double aux draps lisses. Un lit _jumeau,_ comme on le dit parfois. Et pour Rin Kagamine, 14 ans, cadette de la famille Vocaloid, ce lit lui eût paru immense et froid s'il elle avait eu à l'occuper seule. Car en décembre 2007, les gens de Yamaha n'en avaient pas décidé ainsi. Ce grand lit jumeau, elle le partageait avec quelqu'un. Lui.

Ce « lui », c'est _lui_, le garçon installé de l'autre cote de la table basse circulaire du salon, en train de pianoter furieusement sur les boutons de sa PSP, assis lui aussi sur le tapis ivoire aux longs poils pelucheux sur lequel n'importe qui adorerait se vautrer. Accoudée contre le froid du verre lisse de la table, Rin se retint de battre des paupières, de peur de lui faire remarquer sa présence et se laissa à détailler ce visage. Ironie. Elle connaissait déjà ces traits encore ronds de la fin de l'enfance, ces yeux céruléens happés par la petite boîte électronique et cette chevelure indisciplinée dorée qui explosait sur sa frange avant de se lier sagement en queue de cheval sur le sommet du crâne. Elle connaissait déjà les moindres détails de cette figure ainsi que les moindres nuances faciales qu'elle pouvait engendrer. D'abord parce que Rin les avaient déjà si longtemps contemplés, mais surtout parce que ce visage... elle l'avait aussi, mais légèrement modifié sous l'égide de Vénus.

Son _alter ego_. Son reflet. Son jumeau. Son frère. Son... compagnon. Len Kagamine, né lui aussi le 27 décembre 2007 était bien des choses pour Rin aux yeux des auteurs de chansons, de fanfictions ou des dessinateurs. Officiellement, ils étaient le reflet l'un de l'autre, sans aucun lien du sang. D'ailleurs, pouvait-on parler de sang pour des programmes? Qu'importe. L'explication donnée par la Yamaha ne suffisait pas à expliquer à Rin cet insondable lien qui l'attachait de façon irrémédiable, presque irrationnelle à son premier partenaire de duo.

_ Ah ! Manqué ! s'exclama soudainement Len en vrillant ses bras de côté comme si sa console eût été un manche de pilotage de vaisseau spatial.

Un sourire de conquérant éclairant son visage, le garçon plissa les yeux sous la concentration derrière ses fines lunettes (qu'il ne portait que dans le privé pour les moments passés devant un écran) et repartit joyeusement en guerre sans avoir plus remarqué le sursaut qui avait brisé la rêverie de sa voisine d'en face.

Rin eut un sourire amusé. Sa voix. Elle n'oublierait jamais la première fois où la voix de Len lui était parvenue. Elle en avait pouffé de rire tellement elle l'avait trouvé gamine. Toutefois, elle seyait à ravir à ce petit blondinet aux grands yeux clairs qui, à l'époque, n'avait pas encore de personnalité propre et avait encore trop l'air de jeune _shota_ que l'on avait envie de câliner jusqu'à l'asphyxie. Et cet air bougon de vexation qu'il lui avait lancé en la voyant rire. Ce fut aussi le moment où Rin avait découvert sa propre voix. Une voix jeune et mignonne, bonne à chanter des comptines ou des chansons simples et légères. Elle s'était aussi aperçu que cette voix, elle provenait de la même essence que celle de son partenaire de packaging.

Une même date de naissance. Un même visage. Un même nom de famille. Un même design de costume. Une même base de voix. Toutes ces choses que Rin partageait avec Len en plus de duos et de clips à ses côtés étaient autant d'éléments qui troublaient la perception qu'elle avait de Len. Depuis qu'elle avait chanté _Kokoro_, Rin avait compris l'importance des sentiments, même pour un être qui n'était pas né d'un homme et d'une femme.

Elle n'était pas comme ce robot qu'elle avait incarné. Des sa naissance, elle avait été dotée d'une âme et d'un cœur qui lui permettaient de transmettre des sentiments lorsqu'elle chantait. Seule sa personnalité, développée au fil des créations artistiques des nombreux auteurs se façonnait en continu. Elle savait ressentir la joie, la tristesse ou encore la colère de façon naturelle. Mais... dès qu'il s'agissait de Len, c'était comme si une fenêtre d'erreur s'affichait dans son cerveau et faisait clignoter "_Fichier introuvable_". Tout ce qu'elle pensait savoir s'effaçait alors de sa tête. Et elle avait beau fouiller dans tous les petits dossiers "_Sentiments_" de son cœur, jamais elle se savait quoi attribuer à son autre « moi ». Sa conception avait-elle été affectée par un quelconque virus qui interférait avec son fonctionnement ou quoi?  
Rin secoua la tête. Aaah... Revoilà encore ce message d'erreur. Elle ne devait pas y penser. Changer de sujet, n'importe quoi.

_ Où sont les autres? questionna-t-elle en changeant sa position _seiza_ pour croiser les jambes en tailleur.

Len leva les yeux vers elle le temps d'une microseconde avant de les rebaisser aussitôt, à croire qu'une partie de jeu vidéo pouvait se renverser en si peu de temps.

_ Miku-nee-chan est en enregistrement. Kaito-nii en ville pour acheter une nouvelle variété de glace et Meiko-nee-san cuve les restes de la veille... Whouaaaa ! Non ! s'écria-t-il à l'adresse de sa console.

Rin retint difficilement un sourire attendri. Les vrilles de Len dans les aigus... un pur bonheur.

_ Meiko-nee-san va encore piquer une crise s'il en achète trop, commença Rin en roulant des yeux. Le congelo est déjà plein à craquer. Je parie qu'elle va dire qu'elle...

_ ... n'a plus de place pour les glaçons de son whisky et le frapper avec une bouteille vide.

La jeune fille cligna des yeux et dévisagea Len qui faisait de même puis tous deux éclatèrent de rire devant leur synchronisme parfait. Leur rire sonna comme un canon joué par deux carillons forgés dans le même bronze.

Les cadets Kagamine ne comptaient plus le nombre de fois où ils s'étaient ainsi retrouvés à finir les phrases l'un de l'autre ou à se synchroniser malgré eux. En plus d'être un reflet, voila qu'ils étaient aussi un écho.

Rin secoua de nouveau la tête. Ah non, pas encore. Heureusement, le silence rythmé de "bip bip!" grésillants se rompit par la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit et se referma. Quelques secondes après, une jeune fille de seize ans aux interminables couettes turquoise entra dans le salon.

_ Je suis rentrée! clama gaiement Miku, tout sourire. J'ai fait quelques courses, je vous ai pris des bananes et des oranges.

_ Bienvenue à la maison, Miku-nee... lui répondit l'écho commun des jumeaux. Et merci.

Miku traversa le salon et baissa la tête sur Len qui ne relâchait pas sa vigilance. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et le gratifia d'un shampooing énergique sur le sommet du crane.

_ Encore là-dedans, toi?

Dommage pour elle, son élan de tendresse fraternelle alla se fracasser contre un gémissement courroucé.

_ Aaaah...! Non ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! geignit le garçon de mauvaise humeur.

_ Hé ? Comment ca, "toi aussi"? Dis-le tout de suite, si ma présence te gêne! s'exclama aussitôt Rin en se redressant sur les genoux, le poing serré de vexation.

_ Laisse, Rin-chan, tempéra Miku avec un faux air de sarcasme hautain. C'est la puberté, il fait ses dents d'homme. A défaut de muer sa voix...

Len roula des yeux et croisa les bras sur la poitrine en faisant remarquer à sa grande sœur de logiciel que d'un, il n'était pas vraiment humain donc, pas de puberté; que de deux, pour la même raison, il resterait toujours figé dans ses traits d'adolescent de 14 ans - sauf sur fanarts - et que de trois, cet argument ne marchait plus sur lui à force de le lui avoir deja sorti des centaines de fois.

Rin subodora à l'expression gouailleuse de son aînée qu'elles pensaient toutes les deux la même chose : vu la veine de colère qui battait sur sa tempe droite, si, cet argument avait encore la propriété de vexer Len. Il fallait dire que depuis qu'il avait multiplié les clips et les chansons qui faisaient apparaitre Len plus mâture que ce qu'il était, le garçon aspirait à être traité avec plus de sérieux et moins comme le gamin qu'il savait parfois être dans un moment de puérilité passagère. Tel était un des étranges effets causés par la liberté de laisser les artistes donner une personnalité aux Vocaloid qu'ils empruntaient pour s'exprimer. Les mélanges engendrés pouvaient être surprenants. Ainsi Len avait pour extrêmes de se comporter tantôt comme un gamin adorable jusqu'à être un jeune homme affirmé et terriblement sérieux (sa transformation dans _SPICE!_ avait fait l'effet d'un blackout chez les filles lors du tournage du clip) et Rin, de nature douce et souriante, avait une part de folie parfois assez terrifiante qui dormait en elle. Heureusement que la plupart du temps, leur personnalité de base à tous était assez normale.

_ Bon enregistrement ? s'enquit Rin pour dissiper sa mauvaise humeur.

_ Excellent, oui, se réjouit Miku en hochant vivement la tête. Pour une fois, ma voix ne ressemblait pas à un chat qui se coinçait la queue dans une porte...

Une vague de machiavélisme obombra le visage de Len.

_ Oooh? Une telle chanson ne serait-elle donc pas une "Chanson Secrète"?

Soucieux des sentiments et des envies futurs de leurs précieuses créations, les auteurs des Vocaloid avaient inclus à chacune de leur idole synthétisée un petit programme spécial réservé à elles seules. Dans la prévision où les Vocaloid se sentiraient frustrés de n'être que des interprètes pour leurs utilisateurs et désireraient un jour passer au rang d'auteur-compositeur, chacun possédait un fichier, le _Secret _ Song . exe_, qui leur permettrait pour une seule et unique fois de chanter une chanson qu'ils auraient eux-mêmes créée. Et pour respecter l'intimité des sentiments de leur auteur, cette "Chanson Secrète" ne devait pas être révélée, sauf si telle était la volonté de son auteur.

Rin fut surprise d'entendre Len parler de cette Chanson Secrète. Le sujet n'était pas vraiment tabou, mais par habitude, personne n'en parlait. Elle avait plutôt tendance à penser que l'utilité de ce programme ne l'intéressait pas mais il fallait croire que, comme elle - ce qui n'était guère étonnant -, Len était curieux de savoir quelle pouvait être la chanson personnelle de chaque Vocaloid. En tant que duo originel, les Kagamine avaient eu le privilège particulier d'avoir, en plus de leur Chanson Secrète individuelle, le droit d'en faire une ensemble. _Gemini_ était leur Chanson Secrète de duo et elle figurait parmi celles qu'ils aimaient le plus. Elle leur ressemblait.

Miku étira un sourire mystérieux à l'adresse de son attaquant.

_ Qui sait? Peut-être l'ai-je enregistrée cet après-midi, peut-être l'ai-je fait il y a deux mois ou peut-etre la ferai-de dans une semaine?

_ Moui... fit Rin, sur laquelle l'humeur joueuse de Len avait déteint. _Ievian Polkka_, ça te ressemblait bien...

Les prunelles malachite de Miku se rétrécirent jusqu'à ne plus être que les billes inexpressives de Miku Hachune et celle-ci bondit violemment. Ses bras brassaient tellement d'air en s'agitant qu'elle avait de quoi leur filer un tous un rhume carabiné.

_ Ouhééééé?! Comment vous avez deviné?!

_ Parce que c'est _ça_, ta C.S???!!! s'étranglèrent les jumeaux, ahuris. Mais ce n'est même pas une chanson originale !

_ Maiiiiis... Je la trouvais mignonne...

Rin et Len s'écroulèrent d'effarement sur le tapis pelucheux du salon, terrassés. Quand on disait que Miku était adorable, mais un peu simplette...

Il leur fallut quelques instants afin de retrouver leur sérieux. Plus jamais ils n'écouteraient _Ievian Polkka_ de la même façon, de qui que se fut la version.

_ Tu es vraiment... unique, Miku-nee... marmonna Len en rangeant ses cheveux en bataille.

_ Tu verras quand tu feras ta Chanson Secrète, Len-kun, lui répondit son aînée avec bienveillance tandis qu'elle s'en allait vers la cuisine pour ranger les courses. Si ce n'est déjà fait...

Rin et Len attrapèrent l'orange et la banane qu'elle leur lança et la laissèrent ranger soigneusement ses achats dans le frigo. Ce soir, ce serait encore soupe de poireaux.

Rin commença à éplucher son fruit, un étrange sentiment fourmillant dans son ventre avec une question qu'elle ne s'était encore jamais posée jusqu'à présent. Len avait-il déjà chanté sa Chanson Secrète? Et si oui... laquelle était-ce? Son cœur se mit à battre dans sa poitrine et elle releva la tête vers son compagnon qui dégustait sa banane avec délice.

_ Bonjour les jeunes.

La voix trainante et pâteuse d'une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains coupé au carré et vêtue d'un ensemble top et jupe en sky rouge les informa de l'entrée de cette dernière dans le salon. Elle avait des petits yeux dû au manque de sommeil, de belles cernes d'un ravissant camaïeu s'étirant du bleu charron au violet évêque et le teint aussi frais qu'un champagne laissé à l'air ambiant. Les deux adolescents la contemplèrent avec fascination en train de bâiller, guettant le moment où sa mâchoire allait se décrocher dans un bruit bizarre d'os qui se déboitait.

_ Salut Meiko-nee-san. Tu t'es levée plus tôt que d'ha...

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée.

_ Froid devaaaant ! cria une voix jeune et grave. J'ai réussi à avoir les dernières boîtes de parfum édition limité aux deux raisins ! Ne le dites pas à Mei...

Le jeune homme d'une petite vingtaine d'années aux cheveux bleu Klein profond et habillé d'un long manteau blanc qui venait de débouler dans le salon, les bras chargés de boîtes cartonnées encore couvertes de givre pila brutalement sur le carrelage. Une sueur froide naissante sur son front caché par sa longue frange, Kaito se figea devant Meiko qui s'était écroulée dans un sofa. Le regard qu'elle darda sur lui fit chuter la température de sorte que les glaces se sentissent dans leur élément. Rin et Len, eux, les regardaient tranquillement, spectateurs attentifs, tout en mâchonnant leur goûter.

_Trois... Deux... Un...

La seconde suivante, Meiko avait mis Kaito à terre, assise à califourchon sur lui et prenait un soin d'orfèvre à tirer chaque extrémité de l'écharpe marine du jeune homme pour voir jusqu'à quel point la matière dans laquelle elle avait été faite pouvait se distendre et accessoirement, infliger au propriétaire de la dite echarpe, des souffrances notoires.

_ Glurgh ! Meikooooo...!

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on a dit avec les glaces, crétin? "On met le frein"!! Tu vas voir, je vais te refaire le portrait de sorte qu'après, tu ne pourras vraiment plus manger que de la glaaaaaaace! Déjà Miku avec ses poireaux !

_ Hé ! Les légumes, c'est bon pour la santé ! rétorqua l'offensée, adossée au chambranle de la cuisine.

_ Elle a raison, ajoutèrent les Kagamine en chœur, cachés à plat ventre sous la table basse pour éviter de se prendre dans la figure une des boiîes de crème glacée qui volaient à présent allégrement dans l'appartement. Fais comme nous, Kaito-nii. Mange des fruits et légumes. On te prendra peut-être plus au sérieux après.

Sans vraiment s'émouvoir de contempler le visage de leur grand-frère de cœur se colorer de différentes nuances de bleu, Rin et Len se mirent à leur aise, le menton dans les mains et observèrent tout ce joyeux bazar qui se reproduisait très (trop?) souvent ici. Heureusement que les chamailleries de Meiko et Kaito étaient drôles à suivre. La doyenne de la famille trouvait toujours une nouvelle torture à faire sur sa cible préférée. Et si elle avait un peu picolé, elle était encore plus imaginative. Ce qui n'était pas le cas aujourd'hui.

_ Hmm... Le coup de l'écharpe, j'y aurais pensé dès le départ... soupira Len avec un vague ennui.

Sa voisine de planque ne releva pas. Elle se contenta de l'épier du coin de l'œil. Elle s'interrogeait toujours. Cette histoire de Chanson Secrète la travaillait encore. Pourquoi l'envie de savoir si Len avait déjà fait la sienne était-elle si forte? Cela ne la regardait pas. Seul lui était concerné. Une forme de tristesse naquit dans sa poitrine.

_ Et si... Et si c'était justement cela? pensa-t-elle, étonnée de ce qui était en train de se diffuser dans ses veines.

Rin réalisa que depuis qu'ils étaient nés, elle et Len avaient toujours tout partagé sans la moindre retenue. Leur complicité et leur complémentarité leur conféraient à l'un et l'autre une force sans égal. Pourtant, la jeune fille comprit aussi que cette Chanson Secrète était la seule chose qu'elle ignorait de son précieux double. Un secret qui étalait une zone d'ombre sur lui et dont la couleur ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Une forme discrète d'éloignement qui stria son cœur d'un petit coup sec. Un silence sur leur partition commune qu'elle ne savait pas interpréter.  
Ses pensées s'évanouirent lorsque Rin remarqua que Len la fixait avec surprise. Elle lui avait attrapé doucement un bout de manche sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

_ Rin...? fit-il, curieux.

_ Euh...

Elle baissa les yeux, un peu honteuse de se laisser avoir par cette curiosité égoïste et indiscrète. Hélas, avant de pouvoir commander sa raison, elle entendit les mots franchir avec une facilité déconcertante la barrière de ses lèvres.

_ Len... Tu l'as deja composée, toi, ta Chanson Secrète?

La réaction qu'eut son ami lui donna l'impression que sa petite voix gênée eût été aussi puissante que le volume de décibel de Meiko quand elle piquait une crise. L'espace d'un instant durant lequel Rin fut incapable de lire ses yeux, il se statufia et détourna aussitôt la tête, les sourcils froncés. Cet effet défensif ne fit qu'accentuer le malaise de Rin qui se haït d'avoir cédé aux douces sirènes de l'indiscrétion.

_ Len, excuse-moi, je...

Sa main tendue vers lui ne rencontra pas l'épaule qu'elle cherchait à atteindre mais la main furtive de Len qui la repoussa d'un geste bref avant de se lever du dessous de la table. Un bruit de verre fendu tinta dans la tête de Rin et une sensation glacée se rependit dans ses entrailles comme un poison fulgurant.

Elle se hâta de quitter sa cachette.

_ Len !

_ Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?

Le ton sec et cassant qu'il venait d'employer empêcha Rin de continuer en même temps qu'il imposa un subit silence dans le salon qui respirait à présent le raisin des glaces de Kaito, les poireaux que Miku avait laissé dans la casserole et l'électricité. Bien moins que les regards stupéfaits de Kaito, Meiko et Miku qui s'étaient figés dans leur action pour les fixer, le souffle en suspens, ce qui retenait l'attention pétrifiée de Rin, c'était les yeux azurins qui reflétaient les siens. Le regard de Len sur elle lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Il était dur, plein de reproches. Pire. Il était blessé. Elle avait été trop intrusive et avait pénétré une terre qu'elle n'aurait pas dû fouler. Trop tard, le sol s'était changé en sables mouvants.

_ Je suis désolée... répondit-elle comme un automate, trop perdue à chercher à comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer.

_ La C.S ne regarde que son auteur, tu le sais, non ? Pourquoi je t'en parlerais ? lâcha de plus belle Len dont la colère se faisait clairement ressentir à présent.

_ On partage tout...

La voix de Rin commençait à s'étrangler dans sa gorge. Les mots peinaient à se former à mesure qu'elle se sentait s'enfoncer dans le noir. Ses jambes se faisaient de plus en plus molles, son corps devenait lourd, son cœur brûlait.  
Qu'il était facile de lire la détresse de Rin en cette seconde. Les trois spectateurs derrière Len étaient aux premières loges pour assister à ce déchirement. Len constatait sans doute lui-aussi les conséquences de ses paroles mais ne se refreina pas pour autant.  
Les dents serrées, Len ferma les poings.

_ Peut-être, mais ça, ça _me_ regarde, répliqua-t-il sans en démordre. Je te demande si tu as fait la tienne, moi?

_ Oui, je l'ai faite ! s'exclama Rin avec violence.

Les deux adolescents se turent, les yeux de l'un dans ceux de l'autre. Etrangement, comme le voulait l'effet du miroir avec lequel ils étaient nés, les états d'esprits s'étaient permutés. C'était maintenant Rin qui montrait une colère en sommeil et Len qui avait écarquillé les yeux de surprise, mis à quia. Rin... avait déjà composée sa Chanson Secrète? Il ne l'aurait jamais cru...

La jeune fille se retenait de trembler de fureur comme elle pouvait. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi en faisant cette confidence qu'elle regretta amèrement. Elle se revit, le jour où cette chanson s'étai si naturellement formée dans son esprit, le jour où elle l'avait enregistrée en y mettant tout son cœur. Quelle idiote.

La triste incompréhension prit le pas sur le ressentiment.

_ Pourquoi tu te fâches comme ca? J'ai été indiscrète et je m'en excuse! Est-ce mal de vouloir continuer à connaitre celui avec qui je partage tant ?

Miku et compagnie retinrent leur souffle. Un début d'accalmie se profilait-il dans le ciel sombre des Kagamine? Len semblait se rasséréner un peu. Il expira lentement et baissa un peu les yeux. Avait-il compris qu'il était allé trop loin?  
Il y eut un long silence dans le salon crème. Un silence qui eut fini de laisser le spectre glacé de la jeune fille l'enlacer toute entière. Alors, c'était ça, sa réponse ? La déclaration d'amitié qu'elle venait de lui faire ne lui inspirait rien d'autre que de l'indifférence? Où était le Len qui lui aurait répondu par un grand sourire lumineux? Rendez-le-lui! Où était-il? Elle ne voyait qu'un idiot qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Ses yeux lui brûlaient.

_ Je vois... souffla-t-elle à demi voix avant de reprendre avec hargne. Qu'est-ce que je suis alors pour toi si tu ne me fais même pas confiance ! "Chanson Secrète", tu parles! Tu as dû faire une composition pour _shota_, oui !

Si Rin avait daigné jeter un regard aux autres, elle aurait vu un superbe lever d'yeux au ciel désespérés d'un synchronisme effrayant. Oh non...

Piqué au vif par cette insulte que seule Rin aurait si bien pu placer, les yeux de Len s'assombrirent de nouveau. La tempête était en approche.

_ Et toi, une ritournelle bien niaiseuse ! cracha-t-il avec véhémence. Je t'ai assez sur le dos pour que tu t'introduises davantage dans ma... AOUILLE!

Même avec les larmes inondant ses yeux, Rin avait su faire preuve d'une extraordinaire agilité pour lui balancer en pleine figure une miniature - mais indécemment lourde - d'un rouleau compresseur jaune doré qui trainait sur la table, leur jouet préféré à tous les deux.

_ Et t'as de la chance que le vrai soit au garage! Je te déteste!!! cria-t-elle avant de quitter le salon à pas lourds.

Le studio trembla encore le temps pour la jeune fille excédée d'aller dans sa chambre. Lorsque la porte claqua une dernière fois en zébrant les murs sous l'effet du choc, les rescapés du typhon comprirent que le pire était passé. Ce qui n'avait pas réchappé à la colère de Rin, c'était les lunettes de Len qui, en se prenant de plein fouet le road-roller, avaient épargné à leur propriétaire de finir borgne, ou pire. Len les retira de son nez comme un robot, hagard et sonné par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« _Je te déteste !!!_ »

Bam!

_ Elle nous a fait quoi, la tête de banane?

Plof!

_ Idiot! Tu ne pouvais vraiment pas faire mieux.

Meiko et Miku venaient de lui donner respectivement un (gros) coup de bouteille vide et un coup de poireau sur la tête.

_ Aïe ! Mais...!

_ Silence, tête de banane, ordonna Meiko. Tu pouvais lui dire que tu avais fait ta C.S et ça lui aurait suffi. Au lieu de nous faire une scène de ménage...

Le garçon cligna des yeux de surprise, subitement un peu affolé.

_ Meiko-nee-san! C-Comment tu sais que j'ai...!

La jeune femme croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et lui expliqua qu'avec le cinéma qu'il venait de faire, n'importe quel idiot aurait pu comprendre. Même Kaito. Len baissa la tête et détourna les yeux de honte sans desserrer les dents. Le très court silence qui s'ensuivit laissa transparaitre dans le silence les faibles échos des sanglots étouffés de Rin depuis sa chambre. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que toute la rancœur de Len ne fonde comme neige au soleil - ou comme les glaces aux deux raisins de Kaito sur le sol, au choix. Ce son était le plus intolérable de toute sa bibliothèque car il pouvait tout détailler sans ne rien voir : le visage filé de larmes de sa tendre moitié, la course de celles-ci sur ses joues, le bruit de son cœur qui se serrait.

_ Rin... murmura-t-il, les poings serrés d'amer regret.

Bien consciente du chamboulement qui affectait ses protégés, Miku préféra prendre la relève et invita Len à s'asseoir pendant que Meiko s'en retournait trainer de corps bleu de Kaito dans sa chambre. Le garçon se laissa faire. Ses forces venaient subitement de le quitter comme si elles avaient été emportées par Rin.

_ Len-kun... Je ne devrais sans doute pas te dire cela mais... Même si je comprends que tu ais voulu garder cela secret, sache que tu as blessé Rin-chan plus profondément que tu ne le penses.

Il leva lentement la tête vers elle.

_ Sans le vouloir, j'ai assisté à la naissance de la Chanson Secrète de Rin, confia-t-elle avec un faible sourire, visiblement gênée d'avoir involontairement violé l'intimité de la jeune fille. Et le sujet principal de cette chanson, c'était toi. Une belle chanson qu'elle a chanté en y mettant beaucoup de son cœur.

Le sentiment d'avoir été le dernier des imbéciles finis se fit plus oppressant dans sa poitrine.

_ Laquelle ? demanda-t-il, avec plus de peur qu'une réelle envie.

Miku secoua la tête. Elle ne devait pas le lui dire. Seule Rin en avait le droit.

Elle baissa les yeux. Oui. Elle reverrait toujours cette journée de pluie. Le jour où Rin avait réussi à poser des paroles et des notes sur quelque chose qui n'avait pas besoin de se dire.

_C'était un jour pluvieux de mars. La pluie avait étendu son manteau de gouttes sur toute la capitale et en lançait avec frénésie contre les larges baies vitres de l'appartement. Pour une rare fois, les Vocaloid étaient en repos. Miku bouquinait tranquillement "_1001 façons d'accommoder vos poireaux_" dans le salon, accompagnée des jumeaux Kagamine. Rin se distrayait avec son rouleau-compresseur qu'elle poussait sur la table basse tandis que de l'autre côté de la table, son alter ego surfait sur le net, probablement sur différents sites de vidéos en ligne pour juger si la popularité du clan Kagamine continuait de croître. Kaito et Meiko, eux, étaient dans le studio pour s'entrainer un peu._

_C'était un après-midi de calme, doucement bercé par les "toc toc toc" de la pluie qui s'écrasait contre les carreaux. Un son apaisant, doublement savouré lorsque l'on était à l'abri et au chaud. De temps en temps, un clic ou un double clic de souris ponctuait l'ensemble. Etrange mélodie naturelle berceuse de pensées._

_Au détour d'une recette, Miku releva les yeux de son ouvrage et découvrit un joli tableau qu'elle revit souvent depuis._

_Accoudée sur la table, le menton dans sa main, la cadette de la famille ne prêtait plus attention à son jouet qu'elle faisait maintenant rouler sans s'en rendre compte dans l'assiette de bananes coupées en rondelles qu'elle s'était préparée pour le goûter. Non, le point de son intérêt était juste en face d'elle, quelque part perdu entre la frange d'or et les iris célestes de Len. Rin paraissait bien pensive dans sa sage contemplation. De temps a autre, elle fronçait un peu les sourcils sous l'effet d'une question silencieuse puis repartait vers la sérénité que lui procurait son observation. Len lui, était trop absorbé par son travail pour remarquer quoi que ce soit._

_Apres un moment, Rin prit enfin la parole :_

__ Len..._

__ Hmm ? répondit distraitement son reflet._

_Elle ouvrit la bouche, chercha ses mots, baissa les yeux, se gratta la joue et finalement, reprit son road-roller couvert de purée de banane._

__ Non, rien._

_Une scène banale qui aurait pu être sans importance si, quelques heures plus tard, Miku n'était pas venue apporter du linge propre dans la chambre des jumeaux._

__ Toc toc ! fit-elle en toquant a la porte jaune avant de tourner la poignée. C'est la marchande de lin..._

_En entrouvrant à peine la porte, Miku surprit Rin attablée à son bureau, des centaines de feuilles de papier gribouillées et/ou raturées s'éparpillant un peu partout dans la pièce. Découverte, Rin bondit de son siège, les joues en feu._

__ T'as rien vu du tout ! s'exclama-t-elle en essayant de cacher tant bien que mal un maximum de feuilles._

_Trop tard. Car à force de s'agiter, Rin fit voler des feuilles dont l'une comportait un titre. Un titre joliment écrit par des hiragana ronds et bien tracés. Un titre de chanson. Un titre de Chanson Secrète qui serait..._

_ Non !

Rin plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles et serra les paupières en se recroquevillant sur son lit. Elle ne voulait pas se rappeler de cela ! Elle voulait oublier qu'elle avait consacré du temps et donné de ses pensées pour un imbécile qui venait de lui jeter au visage la pire horreur qu'il pouvait lui dire! Une "ritournelle niaiseuse". Ce simple écho lui arracha une nouvelle douleur dans la poitrine.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas répondu quand elle le lui avait demandé ?

Rien ? Elle n'était rien du tout ? Et elle qui… cet imbécile sans cœur qui n'avait rien à faire d'elle…

_ Tête de banane ! s'exclama-t-elle en donnant un coup à son oreiller.

_ Merci, j'ai déjà assez de Meiko-nee-san qui m'appelle comme ça…

Rin fit un bond de surprise en découvrant que Len l'avait rejointe, assis sur le bord du matelas. Il n'avait plus aucune trace de colère sur ses traits. Bien au contraire. Il n'était plus qu'une âme en peine qui venait chercher un pardon salvateur.

Miku était peut-être nulle pour choisir sa Chanson Secrète, mais elle était une oreille attentive qu'il était bon de trouver lorsque tout allait de travers. Mortifié d'avoir fait du mal à Rin, Len s'était allé à confier à demi-mot ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur, non sans un certain embarras.

_« _ Tu comprends ? finit-il. Je ne sais pas quoi penser vis-à-vis d'elle. »_

_Le sourire attendri de Miku se fit malin._

_« _ Pour te répondre, je ne te poserai qu'une seule question. Comment appelles-tu Rin par rapport à moi ou aux autres ? »_

Une lumière s'était allumée dans sa tête. Rin. Pas « o-nee-chan », pas « Rin-chan ». Juste Rin. Il avait compris.

Et maintenant, à se retrouver en face d'elle, envahi de culpabilité, il regrettait de s'être posé toutes ces questions inutiles. Tout qui comptait vraiment pour lui était là, juste devant ses yeux.

Mais Rin ne se sentait pas encore encline à parler à Len. La surprise passée, elle laissa libre cours à sa rancœur et commença à lui expédier au visage tout un carton de road-rollers dont la taille et le poids allaient crescendo.

_ Dehors ! Dehors, immonde clone baveur à tête de banane ! Tu n'es pas mon Len ! Ouuuuste !

_ Whouaaaaaaa ! (son vibrato stria les aigus) Mais Rin, je voulais m'excuser ! brailla le garçon qui encaissait les coups de moins en moins bien.

_ Naon ! Va te repentir sous le rouleau de la rédemption !

Et la voilà qui attrapait maintenant à deux mains la version ½ de leur road-roller ! Il allait vraiment mourir ! Ecrasé comme un chat sur une voie de chemin de fer !

Elle leva les bras au-dessus de sa tête, chargés de l'obus à la forme incongrue. C'était la fin !

_ Rin ! Accepte de pardonner un imbécile qui a honte de sa Chanson Secrète !!

_ Quoi… ?

Ses mots parvinrent à leur destination mais le trouble qu'ils semèrent à leur passage chez Rin fit vaciller la force herculéenne passagère de la jeune fille qui se mit à osciller dangereusement, les bras devenus beaucoup moins puissants. Elle allait se faire écraser !

_ RIN !!!

Elle vit les images au ralenti comme dans un film détraqué. Len qui crie son prénom, la main tendue vers elle. Il s'élance. Pourquoi prends-tu cet air si catastrophé si je ne suis rien pour toi ? Le poids dans ses bras devient trop lourd. Elle flanche. Il est juste en face d'elle, il la pousse. Le road-roller prend toute la place dans son champ de vision. Len… ?

Le fracas de la chute de la maquette ( ?) ébranla le studio et sans doute l'immeuble tout entier. Le rouleur compresseur s'encastra dans le sol d'une bonne cinquantaine de centimètres, soulevant avec lui un gros nuage de poussière qui se rependit partout.

Lorsque Rin retrouva ses esprits, elle se trouva vivante, jetée sur le lit. Elle se redressa vivement sur son séant et ses pupilles se dilatèrent dans ses yeux emplis d'effroi. Là… juste là… sous le rouleau du road-roller… les débris d'un casque blanc et jaune équipé d'un microphone. Pâle comme la mort, la jeune fille porta la main à sa joue droite. Son cœur manqua un battement. Son casque était encore sur sa tête.

_ L… Len…

Un autre battement. Non…

_ Len ! cria-t-elle en se jetant au pied de la machine pour récupérer les morceaux. Len ! Non ! Pourquoi ?

Ses mains tremblèrent à mesure que sa vue se brouillait de larmes.

_ Imbécile ! Crétin ! Tête de banane ! Stupide ! Débile ! Id…

_ Ca fait toujours plaisir de savoir qu'on vous aime…

Les cheveux lâches à cause de sa cascade qui lui avait fait perdre casque et élastique en plus de lui avoir donné quelques bleus, Len s'extirpa du recoin entre le bureau et le rouleau-compresseur qui lui avait valu sa survie. Il s'épousseta tout en marmonnant dans sa barbe sur le fait qu'il ne faudrait jamais laisser une fille manipuler des engins lourds jusqu'au moment où un autre obus fut projeté en plein dans sa poitrine. Bien plus légère et agréable à regarder, la chose qui venait de lui foncer dedans était une jolie jeune fille de son âge qui partageait son visage et ses yeux bleus. Pourtant, il avait toujours pensé que ses yeux à elle étaient bien plus beaux que les siens.

_ Aouh ! grimaça-t-il de douleur. Hé oh ! Doucement, miss « Et-vas-y-que-je-te... »…

Le garçon ne fut pas en mesure d'aller au bout de sa raillerie. La vision de Rin l'éteindre plus fort qu'un mourant s'accrocherait à la vie, les paupières étroitement serrées pour retenir des larmes qui roulaient malgré tout sur ses joues lui ôta toute envie d'encore la blesser, même avec de la gentille ironie.

Elle hoqueta.

_ Idiot. Arrête de jouer les grands alors que tu as une tête de _shota_… articula-t-elle entre ses dents. Comment je fais pour chanter si ma raison de chanter n'est plus ?

Len déglutit. Avait-elle entendu son cœur s'accélérer ? Son oreille était juste contre son cœur.

_ Je m'en fiche de cette histoire de C.S. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était juste sentir que tu étais encore avec moi, Len. Sans toi… Rin n'a aucune raison d'être.

Il la regarda longuement. Leur lien de gémellité était encore plus profond qu'il ne le pensait. Lui aussi pensait que sans elle, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il continuerait de chanter. On l'avait créé avec un morceau de son âme personnifiée sous les traits de sa moitié. Si cette âme s'éloignait de lui, il mourrait.

_ Rin… dit-il gentiment en la prenant par les épaules pour qu'elle le regarde. Te souviens-tu le jour où nous nous sommes éveillés ?

Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi il lui posait cette question, mais elle opina du chef. Oui. C'était dans une grande salle pleine d'ordinateurs. En ouvrant les yeux, la première chose qu'elle avait vue fut le bleu des yeux de ce garçon à l'air si doux qui lui faisait face. Il avait ouvert les yeux en même temps qu'elle. Ils s'étaient très longuement dévisagés sans rien dire, fascinés par leur image.

_ Je t'ai vue et je me suis dit « Ouah, trop jolie » ! avoua Len avec un sourire enfantin avant de le perdre, vexé. Et tu as ri. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais tu as ri.

Les joues écarlates, Rin se remémora avec honte l'épisode du premier son de la voix de Len. Comment avait-elle pu oublier ?

Len pouffa un peu de rire et lui sourit.

_ Rin… Tu vois, pour ce genre de choses, je peux parler sans problème… Mais si je dois aller plus loin…

Tout en parlant, il s'approcha d'elle, prit ses mains en entrecroisant leurs doigts. Cette pose était la leur. Rien qu'à eux. Celle où ils savaient qu'ils n'étaient qu'une seule âme. Les yeux clos, il posa son front contre celui de son amie qui le regardait, le cœur battant.

_ Tu es tant de choses pour moi, ma Rin. Trop de choses peut-être. Je ne sais plus comment je devrais modeler mes sentiments pour toi.

_ L-Len…

_ Oui, j'ai fait ma C.S en pensant à toi, il y a un moment maintenant. Ce dont j'ai honte, c'est que j'aurai préféré te la chanter ou te la dire, plutôt que de la donner au public comme ça, sans que toi tu n'en saches rien. C'est ça qui m'a mis en colère. Ma propre lâcheté me revenait dans la figure et je n'ai pas aimé… Tu n'aurais pas dû subir ça, j'en suis désolé.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Rin ressentit une seconde fois cette impression d'oublier qui elle était. Elle n'était plus Rin Kagamine. Elle était son essence. Une partie de lui. Elle était lui. A lui. Le sourire qu'il lui offrit valait plus de mille milliards de Chansons Secrètes et ce, peu importe la justesse des notes ou la qualité des textes. La chanson qu'il lui donnait en silence mettait son cœur à la fête.

Elle lui rendit son sourire et pressa son front contre le sien, leur nez se touchant presque.

_ Len… Au fond… que sommes-nous vraiment, tous les deux ?

_ Un tout ? lui répondit-il tranquillement. Mais même si nous sommes indissociables, il y a quelque chose très individuel pour moi.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, perplexe. Il sourit presque en riant, comme si elle passait à côté d'une évidence.

_ Je t'aime.

Il s'amusa en silence de voir son visage se décomposer de stupeur.

_ Je t'aime comme la petite ou grande soeur que les gens pensent encore que tu es. Mais je t'aime aussi, peut-être égoïstement, comme cette autre part de moi, le reflet de mon âme que tu incarnes. Je t'aime comme la plus merveilleuse partenaire de duos que je veux avoir. Je t'aime comme cette jumelle de laquelle je ne veux être jamais sépare. Et...

Il rosit en baissant les yeux. Plus attendrissant que dans _Nekomimi Switch_. Plus sûr de lui que dans _SPICE!_

_ Et... et je t'aime comme on peut aimer une fille comme toi. Je t'aime à tous les niveaux possibles, peu importe ce que tu es. Ne change jamais, Rin.

Et comme un point final à cette déclaration d'amour universel, Len s'osa à déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, non sans redouter un éventuel coup de road-roller caché si Rin se montrait hostile à cette hardiesse. Rin répondit en resserrant l'étreinte de ses mains dans les siennes. A l'instar de _Kokoro_, elle se sentait renaître, engloutie par mille sentiments qui fusaient de partout. Les paroles lui revenaient. _Merci. Merci pour ces jours passés ensemble. Merci pour tout ce que tu m'as donné._

Oui. Peu importe ce qu'il était pour elle. Elle l'aimait. C'était aussi simple ça. Et ce sentiment était sa plus belle chanson.

_ Dis… ta Chanson Secrète, tu me la chanterais ? quémanda-t-elle. S'il te plait.

Len ferma les yeux avec un sourire de nostalgie. Tous ces moments avec elle qu'il avait piochés ici et là dans leurs souvenirs pour l'aider dans l'écriture lui revinrent en mémoire. Il se revit durant cette journée pluvieuse, assis avec Rin dans le salon. Elle avec son road-roller, lui derrière son ordinateur en train de taper ses idées de paroles en essayant de ne pas se laisser distraire par ses yeux qu'il sentait sur lui. Ses sourires, son entrain, leurs disputes, il s'était imprégné de beaucoup pour essayer de lui transmettre ses pensées par les notes. A présent, il voulait les lui dire, ces mots composés depuis si longtemps dans son cœur.

Les mains jointes aux siennes, il lui ouvrit son monde caché et fredonna un air :

__ Sekai de ichiban o-hime-sama…_

The World is Mine… but my world is you.

FIN

* * *

Alors, les Len x Rin fans? D'après vous, quelle était la chanson secrète de Rin? Tellement facile à trouver... XD (indice sur Tsundere au post du 26 octobre)


End file.
